Still Yearn For You
by Mia Desiree
Summary: Chitose Miyuki decides to come to Tokyo for one reason- find her dorobo-niichan and be his girlfriend. It should be a simple task, she thought, after all they both grow up as tennis player. But who is that girl and why Tezuka always listen to her? Maybe it's her worst idea ever to come to Tokyo.


**STILL YEARN FOR YOU**

**by Mia Desiree**

* * *

**Prologue**

Did you know the phrase fall in love at first sight? I completely disagreed with it because it's not my first sight on him that made me fell for him. To be honest, my first impression on him was very negative. I screamed at him, accused him, and even acting snobbish at him. Who would ever think his second impression was a complete opposite? In a matter of second (in fact, it was a matter of one serve), he changed from a racket thief into the best tennis player I had ever seen. In a blink, he was not a dorobo-niichan anymore. He was Tezuka Kunimitsu, the man who would be the best Japanese tennis player after Echizen Nanjiroh, the man that had whole attention from tennis world few years later, and the man who captured my heart.

That was how I saw myself arrived in Tokyo few years later after our first meeting, ready to take my entrance exam on Tokyo University. Why would I go to Tokyo with good universities available in Kansai, you ask? There was only one reason. There was only that reason to explain everything I did. Ever since two years ago when Japan tennis world went uproar on Tezuka-san's decision to hang his racket temporarily to take part on University, I decided to get into the same university with him. It was not an easy task, mind you. I had to get high score during high school _and _maintained my tennis club. Those are actually the easy part. The worst and most difficult part was to get niisan's approval. Our parents were fine to let me go since they thought it would be a good chance for me to learn independent life. It was niisan who was suspiciously adamant on not letting me go. He even almost successfully changed our parent's mind!

I was this close on giving up, I tell you. _This _close. I had tried everything, from being sweet to him until crying and throwing tantrum (which usually work when I was kid), to get niisan to agree, and it didn't work! He always spoilt me, as an apology for not being able to play tennis with me anymore, not even on weekend, because he was too busy with his office work. I still shuddered whenever I remembered that niisan worked as a normal office worker now. My lazy-ass niisan as an office worker? That is something I never thought I would see in my life! Anyway, back to the point! I almost decided to just run away without telling him when suddenly he came back from his trip to Hokkaido and announced that I could go to Tokyo.

What the hell, right? He just took a complete turn on himself and told me that he already had everything taken care for me in Tokyo. I didn't even get to say when and how I should get to Tokyo. He already bought the ticket and everything! I mean, what the hell happened to him!? What or who changed his steel mind?! I really needed to meet that person, if it's a who, and get close to them because I might need their ability again sometime in the future! Whoever they were, I was totally in a life debt on them!

* * *

So here I am, in Tokyo, ready to begin my future with Tezuka-san. Niisan asked his lifetime best friend, Tachibana Kippei-san, to let me live with his family during my stay in Tokyo. How could I even forget that Kippei-san was in Tokyo? I could've coaxed him to help me earlier so that I didn't need to experience heart attack from niisan's weird behavior. I also found out that Kippei-san's sister, An-senpai (whom I totally forgot as well), would take the same entrance exam with me since she failed last year due to flu and fever. I'm not supposed to say it out loud but thank God An-senpai was sick last year! I won't even know where to start to prepare for my entrance exam! She even let me join her private tutoring starting tomorrow. She told me that one of her close friend was one of the prized students on her department and I'm going to apply on the same department as well! Talking about efficiency!

And so An-senpai takes me to Tokyo University for a small tour because we will meet her friend on the university. It seems that An-senpai already familiarizes herself with the campus since she almost know every single corners and crooks on the campus. Though when I voiced out my amazement, she shot me down with her scariest glare. Not a good topic to talk out loud, apparently. Ooopsiee...

"An-senpai," I ask cautiously since she seems to be over sensitive today, "are you sure we're on the right place? We've been waiting for half an hour already and your friend still hasn't come up."

"Yes, I'm on the right place, Miyu! Calm down, will you? That stupid egoistic maniac probably holds her off again," she grumbles the last part that I have to crane my neck to hear the complete sentence.

Who is that stupid egoistic maniac? I want to know, but I know I might be chased out of the house if I keep asking annoying question. Sigh... Where _is_ her friend, anyway? I should have brought my book with me. At least I can sneak in some study time. Wow, pause time! Listen to me! I sound as if I'm a straight A student!

"Ah, Tezuka-san!"

Wait, what?!

I look up and gape to see that it is indeed him walking towards us. He. Is. Here. In flesh and bones. Tezuka Kunimitsu is really in front of me. I don't need to plan out how to ask An-senpai or Kippei-san about him. I don't need to stalk his department building if I'm accepted. Wow, am I lucky or what?

"No, seriously, Tezuka-san, where is she?"

"Hokkaido."

"WHAATT?!" An-senpai screeches out and I wince on the effect of her screech. She complete beat Kin-chan's scream flat!

Erm, why did she scream again? I lean in to hear more of their conversation.

"What the hell is she doing in Hokkaido this long?! I thought she was back last week!"

"Apparently there is a new onsen opening nearby and she wants to try it."

"Bet that stupid monkey wants her to accompany him somewhere," An-senpai grumbles again. "So I have to study alone then." She turns to me, "Sorry, Miyu-chan. Seems like we're on our own now."

I swear Tezuka-san just realize my presence after An-senpai said my name! I notice his eyebrow raise up slightly when my name is mentioned and his eyes drift to me right away. Really, Tezuka-san!? Am I _that_ invicible?

"Chitose Miyuki?"

I grin at him. Finally! "Long time no see, _dorobo-niichan_!" I tease him, even though I don't get any response. Sigh, it will be very troublesome if I keep trying to tease a stone, won't it?

"Wha- _dorobo-niichan_?" Now it's An-senpai's turn who gape like a fish. Ew, did I really just do that earlier? I need to stop doing it, especially in front of Tezuka-san. So not cool. "Who? Tezuka-san? What are- no, that's not important! Tezuka-san! What should I doo?"

Did I... miss something here? Why is An-senpai whining towards Tezuka-san? Wait, how can An-senpai whines to him? Are they really that close? What is going on in here!

Tezuka-san sighs at us. "That is why I come here, An."

Before I can ask him why, An-senpai suddenly sparkles with hope as she looks up to Tezuka-san. "Do you mean? No way, are you sure?"

Tezuka-san nods.

WHAT DID I MISS?

Suddenly An-senpai squeals and jumps up and down like a crazy girl. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" She turns to me, "Miyu, isn't it great?!"

"...What?"

"Shall I come tomorrow at nine?"

"Yes! Yes, please! Thank you, Tezuka-san!"

I'm still clueless. "...What?"

"I'll see you both tomorrow then." He pauses slightly before turning to me, "it's good to see you again, Miyuki."

"Y-you should, I mean, me-me too."

Great. He talks to me directly for the first time and I stammer like a stupid girl. Wait, no one explains to me what had just happened!

"I'm _so_ glad Tezuka-san always bide on her requests. Isn't it great, Miyuki? Tezuka-san will tutor us!"

"WHAT?!"

An-senpai blinks at me. "Didn't you get what we just talk?"

"...No..." I grin sheepishly, "so what happened with your friend?"

"I would say she's digging her own grave when she came back," An-senpai scowls, "but since she sends Tezuka-san as her replacement, I will forgive her." I just stare at her in confusion until she grins back at me, "I mean, she decides to extend her vacation so she can't come here and tutor us."

My eyes widen as I realize what the conversation earlier was about. "So Tezuka-san will..."

An-senpai nods. "Yep! Isn't it great?!"

Just what did I do to make me be lucky today? I don't need to be a stalker to find Tezuka-san on Tokyo and I even manage to be tutored by him. More importantly, he remembered me! I'm so fortunate. Thank God Niisan changed his mind! Thank God Niisan's best friend is in Tokyo! Thank God An-senpai was sick last year! Thank God An-senpai was close enough to Tezuka-san that he agrees to tutor us! Wait... How did An-senpai get close to Tezuka-san again? I don't think she comes to the same school with him. So how can they have conversation as if they had done it almost every day? I need to find it out!

* * *

But I never knew how terrible it is to be close to him. I never knew that I would do _anything _to get him, that I would throw myself into darkness just to capture his heart, and that I would lose myself in order to be his girlfriend. This is my love story and how horribly I have changed because of it. But if I rethink it again, It's worth it, I guess… to catch his attention, to slowly enter his heart. Because in the end, he is my first love, remember? And first love will never die.


End file.
